The Runaway Hybrid
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie, believing that it's all her fault her family is in danger from the volturi, decides to runaway thinking they'll be safer without her. She sneaks on an airplane and ends up in San Diego, California. But how is a rapidly aging three month old hybrid going to handle the city on her own?
1. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Nessie's POV**

 **Chapter 1: Running Away**

My heart was beating too loudly no matter how much I wished that I could stop it. I ran and ran as fast as I could hoping that my family hadn't yet realized that I was gone.

The problem is that I was half human. Physically I was about the size of a five year old human girl. Even though I was only three months old. I chose to run away because I didn't want to endanger my momma or daddy anymore. I didn't want to put anyone in my family in danger anymore.

Even though momma and daddy tried to keep me from knowing what was happening I understood. I also knew that it was my fault that bad people were coming after my family.

So an hour ago I got the idea to leave. My family had all gone hunting. They left me alone because Jake was busy. As soon as I got the idea I left and I ran as fast as I could. Didn't want Jakey or my family to find out what I was doing.

I tripped and fell and got all dirty. I quickly brushed the dirt off of my pants before I started running again.

I ran until I found something called an airport. I had learned about those. They had airplanes and I could get on one of them and leave.

Since I was still really small I was able to sneak past security without anyone noticing. Then I snuck onto the very first plane that I saw.

I took an empty seat and buckled myself in. I started to cry when I thought about my family. I was going to miss them so much. Especially momma and daddy. But they were safer without me.

A loud noise suddenly startled me. It was only someone that worked on the plane speaking to the rest of us.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen we have been cleared for takeoff and in just a few minutes we will begin our two and a half hour flight to San Diego, California. But first let's go over some safety tips"

San Diego, California? I had never heard of this place. Maybe it'll be fun. An adventure.

I wiped the tears from my face when I thought of momma and daddy once again.

 **I know it's really short. My chapters are usually a lot longer then this. But please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. San Diego, California

**Chapter 2: San Diego, California**

 **Nessie's POV**

I looked out the window as the airplane took off. It was kind of funny to see the ground getting smaller and smaller as the plane got higher and higher in the sky. It was kind of funny to see. It was fascinating actually. It was a sight that I would never forget. It was beautiful to see the sea of clouds everywhere once we were flying above them.

I started to get sleepy a few minutes later and I yawned. I started to cry again when I thought about how momma would read me stories when it was bed time. I missed my momma a lot already.

A sudden shake and a loud noise is what woke me up. The plane had just landed. I looked out the window and saw that it was still really dark out side. I had no idea where I was going as I walked through the airport. I didn't know what to do or where to go. This is the first time that I had ever been alone in my entire life. I always had momma, daddy, Jakey, grandma, grandpa, or one of my aunts and uncles with me. It was weird to be alone.

People looked at me funny. Probably because I was a little kid and I was all by myself. I continued walking through the airport until I finally found a way outside. I was lost and confused when I saw the streets. So I just kept walking and walking and walking until I got really tired and I could not walk anymore. I found a place to sleep behind a large building. It wasn't very comfortable but it would have to do for now. Even if I never found another family to live with again I knew that this was better. My family was safer without me. I just caused problems and danger for them.

Even though it was very uncomfortable I fell asleep quickly. I woke up only because I heard a dog barking. I opened my eyes and saw the dog staring at me from only a few feet away.

Since he woke me up he had the honor of being my breakfast. Dog blood actually tasted really good. Definitely on my list of favorite animals to drink now.

Something else had happened while I was asleep. I had grown again. Not a lot but enough for me to notice a difference. That was another thing that I hated about myself. I grew to quickly and it worried my family.

I started to walk again even though I had no idea where I was going. I stopped when I caught the scent of animals again. A lot of animals. They smelled like animals that lived in the ocean but the smell was really close. These animals couldn't live in the ocean, could they? I was confused.

My curiosity took over and I followed the scent. I stopped and looked up when I saw a massive sign called "SeaWorld". The smell of the sea animals was coming from in there. I was confused, but also curious at the same time. I went inside the building before anyone could even see me.

I was amazed by the place. There were a lot of sea animals here. I could tell by the scent. I decided go and explore this strange place some more. This could be fun.

I got excited when I saw dolphins and accidentally pushed some human children out of the way. I was fascinated by the animals. I had seen dolphins before but never so close before. One of them even swam right up to me and looked at me. So beautiful.

The next animal I saw was a killer whale. Actually it was a lot of killer whales. I had never seen killer whales at all before. The size of them kind of scared me. It was really cool when they swam right by me. Then I found out that they did shows to. It was fun to watch them jump, spin around, and splash people-including me. I got soaked all the way to my underwear.

It was fun to see the animals and learn about them. This place was fascinating. More time went by and I got to see more animals and more shows.

Toward the end of the day I saw that a strange man had started to follow me around. He was looking at me kind of strangely but I ignored it. All humans were nice so I was sure it's nothing.

I had a little bit of money so I used to it to buy an ice cream. Sweets were the only kind of human food that I could tolerate.

I went to go see some more animals once I was done. Then I went to one of the stores where they had a lot of stuffed animals like killer whales and dolphins.

I grabbed the killer whale one because I thought it was the cutest. Sadly I didn't have enough money to buy it.

"Hey, little girl"

I was startled when I heard a voice talking to me. I turned around and saw that it was that same man that had been following me for awhile.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Renesmee. But you can call me Nessie" I told him.

He smiled in a way that didn't seem that friendly. I wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Nessie, how about this. I'll buy you that Shamu doll if you do something for me. Okay?"

"What do you want me to?" I asked him.

"I want you to come home with me. If I buy you that Shamu will you come home with me?" he asked me.

"Yes" I smiled. He was going to buy this for me and let me come stay with him? He really was a nice human! I liked him!

 **Please Review**


	3. Strangers

**Chapter 3: Strangers**

 **Nessie's POV**

I followed the nice human to his car. I was smiling because he had bought me my stuffed animal like he had promised.

"Get in quickly" he ordered as he opened the car door.

I didn't hesitate to obey. Momma and daddy had always taught me to listen to respect and listen to adults.

I started to get a bad feeling but I ignored it. The man was really nice. I liked him.

"You really are an adorable little girl. The prettiest one that I have ever met. You know that kid?"

"Thank you" I said to him.

"I have special plans for a little girl like you. You will be a hit alright. You're going to make me a lot of money"

I was really confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"When we get to my house I want you take of all of your clothes so I can take some pictures of you. Can you do me that little favor?"

I had a really bad feeling now. I didn't understand why he wanted me to do that but I didn't want to.

"No" I said.

"No?! Did you say no to me?! You better do as I ask you ungrateful little brat!"

I started crying when he yelled at me. I didn't know what to do. Momma and daddy had always told me to listen to adults even if I didn't want to. I just had a really bad feeling.

"No" I said. My voice shook in fear. The man, now looked really really angry.

"I'll show you little girl. I'll teach you a lesson that you will never forget!"

He stopped the car and I took the chance to escape. I ran out fast. The man chased me but I was faster then him. I smiled when I looked back and saw that the man was gone.

Then I tripped and fell on something that I could not see. I heard a loud noise. I looked up and saw a car coming at me. It hit me and that was the last thing remembered.

When I woke up again I was in a very unfamiliar place. When I moved I realized that I was on a bed. Someone had also wrapped me up in a blanket.

I was scared because I had no idea where I was. I was startled when someone opened the door. It was a fat human woman about momma and daddy's age. Behind her was a dog.

She smiled when she saw me "Oh you're awake. You have no idea how scared I was when I hit you. Are you okay? What is your name?"

"I'm okay. My name is Renesmee. My nickname is Nessie"

She smiled. "My name is Amber. I'm glad you're okay Nessie. I was scared. Especially after I saw the dent in my car where I hit you"

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're at my house. I brought you here so I could look after you. Nessie are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the hospital. I probably should have done that from the beginning but honestly-"

"It's okay. I'm fine" I told her.

"Okay. But Nessie what were you running fro? I could tell that you were running away from something"

"Nothing" I said. I didn't want to remember that man. He scared me.

I was sure that she didn't believe me but I wasn't sure.

"Nessie where are your parents? Do you have any family I can call?"

I just shook my head 'no'.

"Well Nessie I want to help you. I can't just let you go out on your own. My conscious won't let me. I want to take care of you. How do you feel about staying here with us for awhile?" she asked me.

"It's not just you?" I asked her. I was scared after what happened with that man.

"No. I have a five year old sister, Ashley, that lives with me. I think you two would get along great since you must be around her age. Our parents just died a few months ago. So it's just us two and Bruno. Bruno is our dog. He's a German Shepherd"

"Okay" I said.

She hugged me in a way that reminded me of momma. It made me cry. That just made her hug me tighter.

I yelped in surprise when something in her stomach moved.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She laughed. I was confused.

"I'm pregnant" she said.

I was even more confused. What did that mean?

"It means that I'm having a baby. A little girl. She will be born in less then a month now"

She was nice. Really nice. I liked her.

 **Please Review**


	4. Missing

**Chapter 4: Missing**

 **Bella's POV**

Edward and I had really needed to go hunting. Our eyes were almost pitch black. We, especially I, wanted to put off the hunting trip for as long as we could.

I didn't want to separate from my daughter right now. Not with the threat of the Volturi. My daughter was only half vampire and she was nowhere near strong enough to defend herself. Separating from her scared me. I was the momma bear and she was my cub.

Edward had suggested leaving her with Jacob but Jacob was busy on pack business. Jacob already did a lot for us and Nessie. Especially Nessie since she was his imprint. But I didn't want to take advantage. The rest of the family was busy to doing research on Nessie's kind and of course gathering witnesses to testify that Nessie was not an immortal.

So next Edward suggested that we leave Nessie alone for the first time. It scared me. She was only three months old. She was just a baby. I couldn't just leave her alone.

But somehow Edward convinced me to do it anyway. It would only be for 45 minutes and she was smarter then many adults that we knew. I still felt uneasy ab out the whole thing but I did it anyway.

So now we were just returning from the hunt. I had been worried all throughout the hunt and I was sure that I was driving my husband crazy. So it was a relief for me to finally go home again.

As we got closer and closer to the house I realized that something was wrong. I could not hear my daughter's heartbeat. I could not hear the soft thrumming of her heart. Something that I should have been able to hear perfectly.

I picked up the pace and ran to the house as fast as I could. Her scent was old. I could not pick up any new traces of her scent anywhere around the house which told me that she.

I quickly searched the entire house only to have my suspicion and fears confirmed. Nessie was gone. My little girl was missing.

I started to freak out as I began to search the surrounding area for my daughter calling out her name over and over again. I would have had a heart attack if it had been possible.

"Bella what is going on?" Edward asked me when he finally caught up to me.

"Nessie is missing that's what is going on!" I was a bit irritated that he had not already picked up on the fact that his daughter was missing.

"Bella calm down. I'm sure that she is around here somewhere. She could not have gone very far"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when my daughter is missing!" I hissed. "I've already checked the whole area and she is not here. Her scent is old. I can't hear her heartbeat. She is gone!"

"Are you sure about that?" Edward asked. Now he looked as worried as I felt.

"Think about it Edward do you hear her thoughts anywhere around here?"

He listened for a second and nodded his head 'no'

If possible I started to freak out even more.

"I'll get Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and the others. We need to find her now"

Edward disappeared and I continued to search for my daughter just hoping that I missed her somehow and she was around here somewhere. Unfortunately I was right.

Jacob was the first one to get here. I could smell him from a mile away.

"Bella what is going on? Where is Nessie?" Jacob asked me. He looked extremely worried. I was sure that Edward had already told him but he was just hoping that it wasn't true.

"Nessie is gone. She is missing and I have no idea where she is" I told him. My voice was breaking. I was sure that I would be in a river of tears by now had I been human.

"So it's true?! She's gone!?"

Jacob was trembling badly. His inner wolf begging to explode. Although he did not look angry. He looked scared. More frightened then I had ever seen him in his entire life.

"Yes it's true. I have searched for her everywhere around here and she has simply vanished"

"What?" I heard Carlisle say. The others had just arrived. "What do you mean she vanished? She has to be around here somewhere?"

"She is not. She has disappeared I am sure of it" I told them.

"But how?" Esme asked. She, Carlisle, along with everyone else looked just as worried as I felt. They all loved Nessie as much as Edward and I did. If anything happened to her it would be devastating to the whole family.

I explained how we had to leave her alone to go hunting and that is when she disappeared. Jacob was beyond angry that we had left her alone and didn't even bother to ask him to watch her.

We spread out the search to look in different directions Edward, Jacob and I went farther into the forest hoping that she had just simply gotten lost and that was it. While the others went to search the surrounding cities.

After three hours of searching we had no luck. I was beyond desperate and consolable right now. The others returned with nothing but anxiety-ridden expressions on their faces and that only made me even more worried.

Carlisle looked the most worried though. Even more worried then me. I wonder if he knew something or came across some clues that the rest of us had not. Carlisle was always a very calm man even in the most dire situations so it made me extremely worried and anxious to seem him this worried and anxious.

"Carlisle what is going on?" I dared to ask, but also afraid to know the answer at the same time.

"I don't know how to say this but-" he interrupted himself and took a deep breath.

"But what?!" I said in a rude manner that I would never dared to speak to him in any other situation.

"I came across Nessie's scent around the airport. That is where her scent was the freshest. I searched the area but she was no longer there. I don't know where my granddaughter is at but I'm 99.9 percent sure that she is no longer in the state of Washington"

I swear I felt like I was going to fate right then and there.

 **Please Review**


	5. Different Lives

**Chapter 5: Different Lives**

 **Nessie's POV**

Amber picked me up and carried me. The way she talked to me and held me reminded me of momma. I liked her. I was sure that she was different then that man that wanted to hurt me.

I noticed right away that the house she lived in was a lot smaller and older then the one I lived in. The Christmas decorations made me smile though. It was really pretty.

There was also a Christmas tree in the house but it didn't have many presents under it like ours did. Actually there was only one. This family didn't have as much my family did. They didn't even have as much as grandpa Charlie did.

Amber set me down gently.

"Nessie if there is anything you need just ask okay. We don't have much here but I still want to help you as much as I can"

I smiled at her.

Another little girl about five years ago appeared. As soon as she saw me she git really happy.

"Hi I'm Ashley, what is your name?" she asked me.

"Nessie" I answered her.

"That's a weird name. But I like it! Nessie do you want to play with me?"

"Sure" I said.

She smiled even more.

"Yay!"'she grabbed me hand and led me to her room which was also really small. She didn't have very many toys either and most of them looked old and worn down.

"Nessie why don't we play hide and seek?" she asked me. I had no idea what that was.

"I don't know what that is" I said.

"You haven't played before?" she said in shock. "It means that one of us has to hide while the other one looks. So I'll hide and you'll look for me. Then I will look for you"

The game was really easy for me because of my sense of smell. But I purposely took longer to find her. She really was a nice little girl and I liked her a lot. She seemed to like me to. After playing hide and seek we played with some of her other toys. We played with her dolls a lot. She didn't have a lot of toys but it was still a lot of fun playing with her.

"Nessie do you like me?"

I was surprised that she even asked that question. She was very nice. Why wouldn't I like her?

"Yes I do"

"Really?! None of the other kids at my school like me. A lot of them are mean to me"

"Why?" I asked her.

"They think I'm weird because I don't have a mommy or daddy anymore. So they make fun of me"

When she started to cry I hugged her. I missed my parents so much so I could sort of understand how she felt.

"I really miss them. My mommy and daddy. Mommy used to read to me every night until I fell asleep. Daddy used to hug me and give me lots of kisses. I miss them"

I knew exactly how she felt. Unlike her parents mine were still alive but I knew that I would never see them again"

"Nessie you're my best friend" she said.

"And you're mine" I told her. It was true. She was a very nice girl and she was fun to play with. I cared about her already and I wanted to help her.

I excuses myself from her room to go get some water from the kitchen.

There was a pile of papers on the table that caught my attention. I looked at it curiously. Most of it was bills stamped with 'past due' on it. I didn't know what that meant. The two at the very top caught my attention. One said 'eviction notice' and the other one said 'child services'.

I didn't know what any of that meant.

I heard a noise behind me and I jumped a little but it was only Bruno the dog. His blood smelled really good.

I went back to playing with Ashley. We played until someone walked in on us playing. It was Amber of course.

"Hey kids how about I order us a pizza? I know baby and I are hungry here for sure"

"Yes!" Ashley shouted happily.

I had no idea what a pizza was but human food was usually gross so it what probably taste terrible.

"Nessie do you like pizza?" she asked me.

"Never had it" I answered honestly.

"What? Now we're definitely ordering one. I'm sure you'll love it"

"Okay" I said. "Amber how old are you?" I suddenly asked her.

"I'm eighteen. Why?" she asked me.

"Just curious" I answered her.

 **Please Review**


	6. Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 6: Two Weeks Later**

 **Nessie's POV**

Time went by slowly. I stayed with Amber and Ashley. Amber went to the police to tell them about me and I was scared that they would take me away from her but they didn't.

Ashley and I were became very best friends. She insisted that i sleep with her in her bed every single night. The dog, Bruno, always slept in the room with us.

The first week that I was there Ashley had to go to school. She always looked sad when she came home but then we would play together and that would make her happy again.

I also continued to grow. I grew two feet in the time that I was there. They both noticed that I had grown and they thought it was weird but they couldn't figure out why.

The second week that I was there Ashely didn't go to school. Something called Christmas break. I was happy because it meant more time to play and have fun.

The longer I stayed with them the more that I learned about them. Sometimes they told me things directly. Some things I learned just from watching them. Some times I overheard things that I shouldn't have heard.

I learned that their parents were cops just like grandpa Charlie was. They were shot and killed while working. Bruno was their police dog that they used to track the bad guys.

They didn't have nearly as much stuff as my family did. Unlike my family they didn't but things whenever they wanted to and when they did it was cheap or really old and used. They wore clothes that would give aunt Alice a heart attack. I didn't care though. I loved them the way they were.

I also heard Amber say the words 'debt' and 'loans' and 'eviction' a lot when she was on the phone. I didn't know what any of those words meant but I guess she inherited a lot of it from her parents.

I also learned something that made me cry. Something called social services was going to take away Ashley after New Years. They were also going to take away Amber's baby after she was born. I think it had something to do with money but I couldn't really understand it. All I knew is that it made me cry when I thought of this family being torn apart. They loved each other as much as everyone in my family loved each other. They shouldn't be torn apart.

Thinking of my family also made me cry. I missed them a lot. Especially today that it was Christmas Eve.

Amber and Ashley were both very happy today. All day I heard them singing Christmas songs. Ashley wanted to watch Christmas movies with me so we did.

Amber cooked us a lot of good things that evening. We had Turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, plus a lot of desserts. I had started to really like human food and it all tasted really good to me. It made me smile.

Then it was presents time. There was still only one present underneath the tree and it was for Ashley so I was surprised when Amber gave me one to.

It was an old stuffed wolf that kind of looked like my Jakey.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you something better Nessie but-"

"It's okay" I told her. "I love it"

I really did love it. I didn't care that it wasn't new. She gave me something and I loved it. It was special.

I surprised them when I got my very own present for Ashley that I had been hiding. I bought it when none of them were looking and wrapped it up myself. It was a stuffed horse that Ashley really wanted but Amber couldn't buy it for her because she didn't have enough money. I still had some money that momma and daddy had given me. It was barely enough to buy the toy for her.

She smiled a big smile when she saw what it was. It made me really happy. Amber started crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Why are you crying?" I was afraid that I had upset her somehow.

"Seeing her so happy makes me happy Nessie. It's tears of joy. Thank you"

That made me smile.

We stayed up late watching movies until Amber told us to go to bed.

"I don't want to go to bed" said Ashley.

"The sooner that you go to bed the sooner Santa will come" Amber reminded her.

A smile appeared on Ashley's face and she ran to her room. I followed her.

We snuggled up in bed together and fell asleep quickly. I heard a noise coming from outside that woke me up. I couldn't tell what it was but I wanted to know.

As I got out of bed I accidentally woke up Ashley..

"What's wrong Nessie?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I heard a noise outside"

"Maybe it's santa!"

"I want to go find out what it is"

"Me to" she said excitedly.

We walked through the dark house slowly and carefully. When we got to the front door I opened it slowly and carefully.

I was surprised by what I saw. It was my Jakey and his friend Seth as wolves.

I never smiled so much in my life. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He licked my face so many times that it made me laugh. He was just as happy to see me as I was to see him.

I looked over at Ashley and saw her with Seth. He was bowing to her and he looked at her the same way that Jacob looked at me. It made me feel safe, loved, and happy.

 **Please Review**


	7. Living Hell

**Chapter 7: Living Hell**

 **Bella's POV**

With each passing day, hour, minute, second, and even a fraction of a second my worry, my anxiety, and my desperation only increased.

How I had managed to stay sane after two weeks of constantly searching for my missing daughter who could literally be anywhere in the world was completely beyond me. I could feel the anxiety eating me alive with ever increasing intensity as more and more time passed without any sign of finding my daughter any time soon.

The desperation is something that I could not even begin to describe. My daughter could be in danger and I was helpless to protect her. She was young and knew absolutely nothing about the outside world.

For goodness sakes she was only three months old! What was I thinking leaving her alone like that!? What kind of mother am I that I leave my three month old daughter alone for even one minute!

Edward felt extremely guilty because it was all his idea to leave our daughter alone. He tried to shoulder all of the blame but I could not let him do that. It was my fault to for going along with it.

"We will find her. I promise" Edward promised many times over doing my more severe moments of distress. "If it is the last thing we do we will find her"

"But Edward she could be in danger" I said. "She could be in danger and we can't even stop it"

Edward didn't say anything because he knew that it was true. She could be in danger and we were helpless to stop it. We didn't even know where in the world that she was and on top of that we still had the threat of the Volturi.

We were searching as far and wide as we could throughout the whole country hoping that she was still somewhere within U.S borders but so far we had not had any luck. Edward and I had gone as far as New York City to search for her. The rest of the family were searching various other parts of the country.

Jacob had also gotten both packs involved in the search for his missing imprint. His desperation to find her just as great as ours. Speaking of Jacob he refused to speak to Edward and I as he personally blamed us both for Nessie's disappearance. He yelled at us for an hour straight about how we should have just asked him to watch her while we hunted instead of leaving her by herself. I remained silent and for once Edward had to. What could we say? Jacob was right. It was a stupid and irresponsible thing that we did.

Not only did I feel desperate and anxious but also depressed to. It was December 24th. Christmas Eve. This was Nessie's first Christmas and instead of celebrating it together as a family we were desperately searching for our half human little girl. If I could cry I would have cried a whole ocean's worth of tears by now.

When I looked at my husband I could see his sadness and desperation. He loved Nessie so much and he would literally do anything to have her back safe and sound again. Nessie was an unexpected blessing to both of us and all we wanted was to have her back safe and sound again.

"What are we going to do Bella? What if we never find her?"

"Edward don't say that. As you have told me a thousand times these past two weeks we will find her. If it is the last thing that we do we will find her. We will get her back safe and sound"

"I know. You're right. I shouldn't think that way. It's just that I feel so helpless right now. And tonight is Christmas Eve and tomorrow is Christmas and instead of spending the holiday together as a family we're out searching for our daughter and we don't even know where she is or if she is in some kind of danger!" he punched a nearby wall in frustration and left a huge dent in it.

I opened my mouth to say something when I was interrupted by the ringing of my cellphone. It was Jacob. Since he was still refusing to speak to me I was surprised by his phone call.

"Hi Jacob" I had to admit that even in my darkest hour talking to him had a way of calming me down.

"Bella why do you always have to do that?" Jacob asked, sounding extremely irritated.

"Do what?"

"Sound so damned happy every time we talk"

I didn't say anything because I really did not have an answer to his question.

"Look I just called to let you know that we found Nessie-"

"You what?!" I shouted.

"Jesus Christ will you let me talk? We just found Nessie a little while ago she's with-"

"Wait a minute where exactly are you?!" I shouted.

"San Diego, California"

I had never felt so much relief. She had been found. At long last my daughter she had been found. Yes she was all the way on the other side of the country, but she had been found.

"Well get her and meet us back in Forks" I replied.

"Bella it's not that simple-"

"What do you mean that it's not that simple?!" I shouted. "You found her. Now get her back home safely and we will meet you there!" I shouted in a harsh tone. Right now I wanted to punch Jacob. He found my daughter and he can't even get her back home!

"Bella she has been with another family this entire time. We can't just take her without arousing suspicion. Besides I think that we should thank this family that has been keeping her safe this entire time"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I didn't care about any of that right now. All I wanted was my daughter back in my arms!

"Just meet us in San Diego and we will figure everything out. Seth imprinted and that complicates things quite a bit. We're going to call the others and ask this to come over here to"

"Okay, we will be on the first plane out there"

At long last I was going to see my daughter after two agonizingly long weeks.

 **Please Review**


	8. Christmas

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years. May 2016 bring you all happiness. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: Christmas**

 **Nessie's POV**

After seeing my Jakey I went back to sleep. It seemed like only minutes later that I as being shaken awake violently.

"Nessie! Nessie! Wake up!" Ashley yelled into my sensitive half vampire hearing.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's Christmas and Santa came! There is even a present for you!"

I smiled happily. I knew that it wasn't Santa. After I went back to sleep I woke up once to go to the bathroom. When I was walking back I saw Amber put some more presents under the tree. My momma and daddy had told me about Santa and how delivered presents to all the good kids in the world. It didn't make any sense to me how a fat man could fly around the world in one night to deliver presents. It didn't seem logical although I never told momma and daddy about my doubts. Last night only told me that my suspicions were true.

I didn't say anything to Ashley though. It made her happy and I loved seeing her happy. She ran to the tree and I followed her.

"Hey girls wait!" I heard Amber yell. "I want to get pictures of you two! Let me get my camera first!"

"Awww! I don't want to wait!" Ashley complained. She had her arms folded across her chest and she pouted. It was kind of funny. She only laughed when Bruno went and licked her.

Ashley opened her present as quickly as possible. It was a baby doll. She loved it. The smile on her face said it all. I opened my gift and saw a stuffed killer whale like the one that strange man had gotten me at SeaWorld. I loved it. I loved it. I loved them. It had only been two weeks since I met them and I already loved them and I was sure they at least cared about me.

After taking pictures of us, and Bruno who wanted to get in all of our pictures for some reason, Amber went to make us breakfast. Meanwhile we played with our new toys. Then I thought of momma and daddy again. I thought of grandma and grandpa. I thought of my whole family. I got sad because I really missed them and I wanted to see them again.

"Girls breakfast is ready!"

"Yayyy!" Ashley yelled. She ran to the kitchen with her new doll. Amber gave us pancakes cut into the shapes of Christmas trees.

"How did you make them into Christmas trees?" I asked her.

"My mom taught me" she said with a small sad smile on her face. "She used to make them like this for us every Christmas. It was a tradition"

"You miss her don't you?" She didn't have to answer. I knew she did. She had started to cry.

"You have no idea Nessie. I miss them so much. They'r my-ouch!" she shouted suddenly rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I was worried.

"I'm okay. It's nothing. The baby probably just kicked extra hard"

Something didn't seem right to me. The baby kicked 'extra hard' a lot throughout the day. It also looked like it was getting more and more painful but she kept saying that she was fine. At lunch we ate leftovers that we still had from yesterday. Then we watched a movie.

At 6:00 we decided to go to Carl's Jr. for dinner. This was the first time that I ever had a cheeseburger and it was delicious. After we ate Ashley really wanted to play in the indoor play area with me. I had never gone down the slide before and it looked fun so I went with her. There were also a lot of other kids playing too.

I looked back and saw Amber holding her stomach. She looked like she was in pain again. When she saw me she stopped and gave me a smile. I just shrugged and started playing. I kept going on the slide because it was a lot of fun.

When I was about to go down the slide again for the millionth time I looked out and saw something that made my half vampire heart stop beating. I even rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. It was my family! Momma and daddy were at the front. They were looking inside the building as if they were looking for something.

"Momma" I whispered.

Then they all looked at me. Momma and daddy looked like they were going to cry. Especially my momma.

"Nessie go down the slide already" Ashley said impatiently.

"Stupid girls go down already!" An older boy behind us yelled. He pushed Ashley and I down in anger. He actually scared me.

Ashley fell on top of me when we went down. Then suddenly that same boy that pushed us started kicking and hitting us and hurting both of us.

"Stupid girls!" he yelled as he kept hurting us.

I was to scared to do anything.

 **Please Review**


	9. Family

**Chapter 9: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I watched as the boy hit Ashley and then me one more time before I got mad and hit him back. I didn't like that he was hitting my friend and I had to protect her. Then he hit me again and I got more mad.

I growled and bit the boy. I had forgotten how good blood tasted. Especially human blood.

Then suddenly someone pulled me off of him. I bit whoever it was that held me and began to drink the blood but I stopped when I saw that it was Amber. I felt really bad. She's been really nice to me and I just bit her.

She took Ashley and I to the car and began to drive away.

"Girls what happened back there?" she asked us.

We began to explain everything that happened. The whole truth.

"Nessie why did you bite me?" she suddenly asked.

I didn't know what to say so I just said "I don't know why. I'm sorry"' That was a lie of course. I know perfectly why I did it. I'm part vampire and that makes me dangerous. I just couldn't control it.

When we got back to the house Bruno jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm sorry" I told Amber when we sat down.

"For what?" she asked me.

"Biting you" I said.

She smiled. "It's okay Nessie. I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean to do it. You're too sweet of a little girl to ever be mad at" she said.

She picked me up and held me on her lap. I giggled.

"Really Nessie you're such a sweet, kind, and smart little girl. I hope that my daughter is just like you when she gets older"

"The baby girl in your tummy?" I asked. Although I was sure that it was.

"Yes Nessie" she smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked her.

"I-"

The doorbell rang before she could answer my question. She picked me up and carried me to the door. Ashley had stopped what she was doing and followed us.

"Momma! Daddy!"' I yelled excitedly when I saw that it was my family. They had followed us home.

Momma immediately grabbed me and hugged me so tight that she nearly crushed me. She hugged me harder then she ever had before. She kissed me more times then my little mind could possibly count. Momma sounded like she was crying.

"Momma" I said.

"Baby. Thank god you're safe. I love you so much. Don't you ever put me through this again" she really sounded like she was crying.

Next it was my daddy. My daddy didn't want to let me go. If it weren't for my aunts he probably wouldn't have. Aunt Rosalie had to wrestle me free from him. Everyone had a turn hugging me to death. My aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Even my Jakey hugged me to death. Then momma took me from him and held onto me tight again. After so long I was happy to be in momma's arms again. I never wanted to be separated from her ever again.

"Excuse me ma'am but what might your name be?"' Daddy asked Amber.

"Amber. Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella. This little girl you've been looking after for the past few weeks is our daughter. We're her family as I'm sure you can tell. If it's okay with you we'd like to come in and talk"

"Sure come in" she said. Then suddenly she gasped in pain again and she held her stomach. The baby must've kicked again.

"Are you okay?" my grandfather asked. He looked worried about her.

"Actually I don't know. This has been happening all day. It's only been getting worse all day and I'm pregnant"

"How pregnant?" he asked.

"Nine months" she answered.

"Contractions" I heard my grandfather say. I had no idea what that was though. "Young lady I think your baby is coming right now"

 **Please Review**


	10. Reunited

**Chapter 10: Reunited**

 **Bella's POV**

I held my daughter as tight in my arms as I possibly could. If it were possible I would've been crying right now. Just to feel he warm body in my arms again after so long, well weeks really, but it felt like an eternity to me.

"Nessie don't you ever do this to us again young lady!" I scolded. "Why did you run away like that?!"

"Because it's all my fault that you're in danger from the Volturi"

"Nessie it is not your fault" I scolded. "None of that is your fault. We love you and will do anything to protect you. Don't ever leave like that again" As if I'd ever leave her on her own again after what happened. Just thinking of the horrible things that could've happened to her while she was missing still scared me.

"Momma I'm sorry" she cried. I just hugged her tightly. I was to happy to see her to stay angry.

"Baby how did you end up here?" I asked her.

I listened to her tell her story of how she ended up in San Diego and what she did once she got here. Just the idea of my little girl walking around a place like SeaWorld all alone terrified me.

I nearly lost it when she told me how she got in a car with a stranger willingly. She was way to young, innocent, and naive. Clearly Edward and I needed to have a talk with her about strangers. I swear if I ever saw that man again I would kill him.

"He told me that he wanted me to take of all of my clothes so that he could take pictures of me"

"He what?!" I yelled. Oh there was no doubt that I'd hunt that man down and kill him now. If only I knew what he looked like! If only Edward could look into her memories and tell me. Right now he was assisting Carlisle with that other woman's birth. The rest of the family had left to hunt so the smell of blood wouldn't tempt them.

"I'm sorry Nessie" I said when I noticed that I had startled her. "Please continue baby"

"I jumped out of the car because I didn't want to do that. Then I got hit by a car and then I remember waking up here with Amber and Ashley" my daughter explained.

There was no doubt in my mind that I was never going to let her go ever again now. Not after hearing what happened and almost happened to her.

"I missed you and daddy so much momma" she sniffled.

"Not as much as we missed you" I gave her another big hug and kiss. "It sounds like they treated you nice here"

"They did" she smiled widely. "I loved it here. They were really nice to me and even gave me Christmas presents"

For a second I had forgotten that it was Christmas. The only Christmas present I cared about was sitting right here in my laps. She was all I could ever want and more.

I looked around the house. It was small and cozy. This house was in a poorer neighborhood of the city. That was the first thing we noticed when we tracked Nessie here. All of the houses looked more rundown. This one was no exception. Yet it was beautiful and cozy at the same time.

I got up and walked around while still holding my daughter. I couldn't help but notice the large stack of unpaid and overdue bills and loans on the kitchen counter. So much debt. There was also an eviction notice that said they were all getting kicked out after a few weeks. There was even a child services letter saying they were going to take away the little girl Ashely after New Years as well as Amber's baby as soon as her baby was born.

I had to do something. After what they did for Nessie I had to help them. We had more money then we knew what to do with. Why not help this family that took in our Nessie? I was sure Edward, Carlisle, and the others would agree.

The sound of a baby crying caught my attention. A happy mother crying tears of happiness or maybe she was still in pain? Who knows.

Edward and Carlisle walked out a few minutes later.

"What was it?" I asked them.

"A beautiful baby girl" Edward said. "But not quite as beautiful as this baby girl right here" he added as he took Nessie from me and held onto her tightly.

The smile on both of their faces was priceless.

 **Please Review**


End file.
